Status Ailments
All of the status effects that take away control of a character can wear off over the course of a battle. They take up the turn they wear off on. The effects that don't take control away don't wear off during a fight. Sleep Sleep prevents the victim from taking action. It also prevents the victim from dodging attacks while it is asleep. It naturally wears off either during or at the end of battle, but can be cured prematurely with the Awake spell or Wake Up Powder. A sleeping target has a 1/2 chance of waking up each turn in battle. Stopspell Stopspell prevents spells from being successfully cast. It lasts until the end of the fight and can be cured with a Full Moon Herb. Surround Surround sharply reduces the chance a physical attack will hit. It lasts until the end of the fight and can be cured with a Full Moon Herb. A surrounded target has a 1/2 chance of being beguiled by images when performing a physical attack. Chaos (Confusion) Chaos causes the victim to either stand around confused, help his enemies, attack himself, or attack his friends. It naturally wears off either during or at the end of battle, but can be cured prematurely with a Full Moon Herb. Each turn, a confused target will have a 1/4 chance of snapping out of confusion. Otherwise, confusion will result in one of three randomly chosen actions (probability of each action may or may not be equal): Physical Attack, Cast Spell, Do Nothing. Paralysis (Numb) Paralysis prevents the victim from taking action. It also prevents the victim from dodging attacks while it is paralyzed. Paralysis can wear off during battle and during travel. To cure it prematurely, either the Numboff spell or a Full Moon Herb can be used. Each turn, a paralyzed target has a 1/8 chance of being cured. Fear (Howl/Roar) Fear prevents the victim from taking action for one turn. It uses the same resistance value as paralysis, with an additional 1/3 multiplier the 1st time the status is attempted on a particular target. Some monsters may be immune to howl. Poison The damage done by poison is MaxHP/16 OR 1 HP, whichever is greater. This damage takes place immediately after the afflicted one's action. Traveling while poisoned inflicts damage commiserate with the distance traveled. (It has been suggested that doing anything that takes a substantial amount of time will cause poison damage.) Poison does not wear off. It can be cured with either an Antidote Herb or the Antidote spell. Churches in towns can also cure poison. Cursed (Ability) Some particularly nasty monsters are able to invoke a curse on a player during battle. The curse will have a 1/4 chance of holding the player in place, preventing them from taking action for a turn. While this status will wear off naturally after the battle ends, there is no known cure in battle. Cursed (Item) Can cause various effects depending on what caused the curse. To fix it, a trip to the Hexologist is required.